Cloning, Another Word Involving Psychotic Aliens
by Tabi Caracu
Summary: There was something about this girl before me that was so...familiar. "Hey...have we met before?" She laughed and smiled. "Not exactly. I'm you...as a girl." "Well that- wait what?"
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning:  
><strong>

Crash! Bang! Capow! Dodge left – duck- strike Things were moving five hundred miles a second! These guys did not want me there!

Now I knew why they were now number 14 on the list! These tentacles were coming from the ceiling…the floor the walls! If it weren't for the fact they were easily cut off…I would be the garnish for all the calamari all around me.

"Well no need to get your tentacles in a knot!"

I looked around frantically for an opening….any opening. Then I saw a HUGE mass of the Irish green tenticli….(Trust me I was NOT feeling lucky at the moment…) It lifted to look like some giant mop about to clean up my sweat drenched body.

"So, you're finally going to show me this mysterious face of yours?" Boy, did I regret that. At that moment there was a roar with a blast of fish breath that just about made me puke up my stomach!

"Hey…use a breath mint! That's what their made for…to help with your deadly technique…but I did expect more from you I am disappointed." Aand then it showed its face. There it was- the beak with hundreds of teeth and they were hungry for my flesh. "Well looky there! Is that a cavity I see?"

Again with even more vigor it roared and I choked. "If I had the energy I would form a gasmask! Please, if you want me to die, kill me properly!"

Another roar erupted from the Alien and it was time for the extermination what to use to kill the green-multi-teethed-octopus-giant-alien? Well, after a few seconds of bobbing and weaving I decided to go old school, the good old fashioned harpoon!

Rolling to the side I willed myself to create the familiar structure of wood in my hand. It took a bit and I nearly lost the form a few times, and I grinned when the creation was made.

The thing opened its mouth again and that was my opening.

"Calamari, coming right up!" With a simply flow of the arm I leaned back and let the wood and metal, fly from my hand. It sailed through the air slicing it very nicely, and skewered the humongous beast into the nearby wall-but it wouldn't back down so easily.

With one gesture as it was stabbed, one of its appendages slammed into me unfortunately having me spiral into the opposite wall. There wasn't enough time to make a cushion for the impact so my head made solid contact with the stone, causing stars to appear before my eyes.

As the pretty light show faded from my view, I noticed this high pitched screech filling the air and hurting my ears.

"Well….that's ONE way to try and kill me…Oh…wait a second; that's your mating call isn't it?"

Wiggling, the alien spoke the terra firma language, disgustingly it was oozing a purple slime that smelled like a pair of socks long forgotten in the toilet….that hadn't been flushed in a month.

"Number 7 is coming….the Sciclonexs…are coming…." The voice sounded like glass in a blender.

"What?" It tried to speak, there was one final gurgle, and number 14 went limp.

"Number 7? I've dealt with tougher aliens than that!"

That's when I looked around. I then saw my problem….I shish-ka-bobbed the alien in front of my only exit!

_Elsewhere in the universe:_

How could I be so stupid to let myself get trapped in a room equally as foul as the death chamber to one of Hilters Jewish massacres!

My coughing couldn't even begin to try and get the horrid smell from my nose as I began to slice and dice the creature I had just killed so I could get out and take a freaking bath!

"Want some help Danielle?" Danny stood behind me as he had his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah…that would be great."

Danny chuckled, his shoulders bouncing up and down as he did so, and he took a knife from his pocket and began to cut away the flesh. My heart gave a squeeze on how sweet he was being.

"Where are the others…?" I coughed out as I pulled the harpoon out of the door and pushed and pulled at the beast before me. In a lame attempt to at least stave off the smell, I used the jacket I wore and tied it around my face as a mask, and Danny laughed which made me blush.

"They're on the other side waiting for us both…..Geeze….how bad can this smell get?" He gave me a joking look and went back to alien copping.

Danny brushed some of his blond hair out of his eyes and he continued to work…sweat glistening from his brow from the heavy lifting.

After a few minutes, the door finally decided to show itself. I cried out in joy and kicked it open breathing fresh damp air, tearing off my makeshift mask!

_On Terra Firma:_

I landed face down on the crisp smelling grass and rolled around in it and Dana laughed from behind me.

"Come on Daniel I smell just as bad as you do, but do you see _me_ rolling in the grass?"

I rolled onto my back to stare up at the stars very content. "Nope…but then again you don't really need to."

Dana crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Before I could answer Joe just had to intervene. "Man! That alien was sooo weird and LOUD. I mean, I could hear what it was saying through the, walls when it was _dying_!"

I sighed and shook my head. "We've heard louder things, but it's not how loud it was; it was what it was _saying._"

Everyone nodded. Willy crossed his arms across his chest. "So these new aliens, the _Sciclonexs_ what exactly are they?"

"That is a good question, a good one indeed."

_Elsewhere in the Universe:_

I sat at home after a long ride, just staring at the list. These things weren't going to show up they weren't coming to this place. They were going to earth.

"So….this species of alien….helped give life to you." Will sat down next to me. Hair got in her eyes and she pushed away the dark locks. "Well, you have nothing to worry about then."

"It's not that simple."

"How?" Emmet said and sat down beside his older sister. "This place is just a virtual reality all in all. They wouldn't want you to REALLY see them. It's not like them. It would ruin their experiment."

This was getting a little….frustrating. I put my head in my hands my hair now covering my face. "No…. I mean the only reason why they would go to earth is to exterminate a certain…uhmm…._person._"

No one dared speak a word. They knew perfectly well what I meant and Danny placed a hand on my back to comfort me. "Then let's go stop that from happening."

"How in the heck do we do that?" I stood up and went to the window looking out at the backyard. It brown dead grass showing that winter wasn't far off.

This was the only place not connected to the reality, where the laps of the world of Terra Firma and here didn't exist. The onwe place I could truly be myself. "This place looks as real as the actual thing. How in the name of everything, are we supposed to get to the REAL Terra firma?"

Joey jumped up and down. "I know! I know!" Everyone looked at the bouncing girl. "Yes?"

An evil grin crossed her expression. "We _fly."_

_Terra firma:_

It just didn't make any sense. These aliens were only scientist trying to find the Dominant race.

Why would they be a danger to earth? The only thing here was that they took their experiments too far. I decided to go digging a little more, with a little twist here and a little bit of hunting and pecking….nothing. Absolutely Nada.

"Any luck?" Willy sat beside me.

With great difficulty I shook my head, my pride protesting.

"Well…that's certainly interesting. Why is that I wonder?

"Is it possible that there is something that even the list doesn't want to show us?" motioning to said list.

Willy shrugged and took the list into his lap to take a crack at it. "Well maybe it just needs the magic touch."

And so Willy got entranced in looking for information on these Inter-terrestrial intruders. Minutes passed with constant clicks and whirls from the list and Willy for once was frustrated. "This is so weird! It's like something is jamming its system on this alien species. How can they be THAT dangerous? They're only _number 7_"I shrugged and took the list from him.

"I guess all we CAN do is wait."

_Elsewhere in the Universe:_

Well…Joey had finally done it. Joey had seem so many movies and eaten so much food….that she had lost her mind.

"Are you insane?" I turned to look and see if Joey would take it back, but no. She simple was jumping all over the place.

Emmet seemed to catch on and stood up agreeing. "Yeah, yeah! I get it. It actually can be quite simple. All you have to do is piece together the puzzle."

Now I know when to quit, and I knew this was a losing battle, might as well end it with dignity. "I may regret this later, but seeing how my options are EXTREMLY limited, there's no harm in trying."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Joey cheered jumping up and down.

We gathered round the table and began to make the blueprints for the ship, and we were well into the process of the structure. "Hey…" Said Danny looked at me with a ever so slight confused look on his face. "Yeah?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at both me and Danny.

"If we're in a different part of the universe…"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we find the exact coordinates of earth….and teleport through space?"

There was a moment of silence.

**Hey everyone! Here's another fanfic I've decided to start and I hope you all like it ; ) Remember: Read review and rainbows need rain! I'll see you next time~ ^~^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting yourself:  
><strong>

After the deafening silence. Everyone began to laugh, even me. Though this wasn't the time to laugh I still needed it. What's better to make you smile than wasting about an hours work with making blues prints, for a completely unneeded rocket?

Sooner or later everything calmed down. "Okay, since we've just given the Alien's planning on killing Daniel a head start. Can we get serious now?" Everyone nodded and Joey pouted.

"The rocket would've been fun.."

"We'll build a rocket when Earth's only protector ISN'T in mortal danger."

"Come on, he's THE Daniel X, and he's defeated number 2! I bet he could beat our number seven no sweat!"

I stayed silent. Those things...I had never seen them, but they weren't a force to be reckoned with...They created me. I was born because of them...

In a form I owe them my life, but I detest them. They want to see if I can be better than their precious original...apparently I fit the bill. Other wise they would never go to earth.

"Here. This should do it." Will held up the coordinates after staring at the map the list gave her.

"Alright guys. Time to go now. I don't want you guys to get hurt from this teleportation trip. So this is going to be a solo mission."

Everyone groaned and Danny was the only one that seemed to agree with me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "Guys look at her...she needs the time alone..." Everyone then gave a good look at my tired face.

"I'm afraid one of you guys might end up kissing your-" I said to them before Will interupted me.

"No need to give details no matter how serious you are Danielle...okay?" Will laughed out and I smiled clapping my hands having them dissapear.

After a few deep, relaxing breaths I took the sheet of paper and concentrated.

In a nut shell, think of teleportation as though you were melting yourself down. You basically mold yourself back together when you reach your destination.

Sounds real simple right? Well...let's just say one wrong move and your ear will be on your stomach.

When I DO teleport...I find myself thinking of the worst day of my life.

_It was when I was three...my parents were making pot pies and I was playing. I went down and looked to see what kinds of things my mother was putting in the mix. They said it was going to be a surprise, but I wanted to see for myself._

_"Momm-"_

_"I'm telling you, we can't just keep it a secret...she'll be living a lie."_

_"Don't talk like that. She's been chosen for such an amazing duty."_

_"To live the exact same life as another being? Where is her freedom?"_

_I didn't hear the rest...for that was when I went back to my room. I held up my dolls and other toys in front of me. Was I living my own life?_

My feet hit solid ground and my body flowed back into it's molding and I sighed.

"Mother...father..."

I could hear the sounds of the city as it filled my ears, making them hurt a little. Right now I'm in Tokyo. Tokyo Japan. I smiled to myself and walked through the crowd to the closest store to buy clothing. I would have to find an apartment...and wait for Daniel to come here as well...maybe I should enroll in school? Or get a job...

For the heat of the moment I decided to look around at all of the lights. Just seeing everyone around me made my day. These people were real. No one was an illusion, made from an invention made to make me think that I had my own existence.

The wind that whipped my hair in my face, the cars driving by, an alien walking into an alleyway, the people ignoring...wait a second. Something was a bit off here.

I clapped my hands together, and in a flash: My friends appeared. "Finally! I thought we were gonna be stuck in the limbo nebula for the rest of out lives!" Joey complained.

"But a sock in it Joey!" Retorted will. Joey sulked, her hair almost visibly drooping from it's spiky state.

"Come on guys. We have to check this place out. We're loosing ground here!"

Danny nodded in agreement, and made an 'Oof!'

"Hey..." Danny said as he turned around only to see a trench coated figure walking away without so much as an excuse me.

"Well that was sure polite of that guy."I said. I waved my hands around. "Courtesy is never served warm these days."

"It turns into revenge when cold." Danny smiled. Everything was a little more peaceful, but tension was still very prominent in the air.

Joey rampaged through the streets salivating at every window they passed. "Just look at all this food! Danielle~ Please, please please~ can we go get some food pleeeaaase~~" Her whining pierced my ear, plus the puppy eyes, were...extremely convincing so I let my breath go with a heavy sigh.

"Alright...we can go."

Joey jumped up and down excitement at trying new types of cuisine filled her with absolute joy.

_Daniel and the Gang:_

All in all, things were getting...weird. The list suddenly began to give me coordinates.

"Holly cow Dan! What did you do to it?" Frantically I tried to figure out that for myself on what it was doing, typing up a typhoon.

"A moment please...I think The List is having a melt down..."

Things were getting unnerving, and Daniel's nerve's were getting a little frayed completely worried about the precious item that helped the earth stay safe..

"Come on come on...what could be going wrong?" Again, I tried to stop it from doing, whatever it was doing, but it wouldn't listen. Suddenly Dad popped up and looked at the list from over my shoulder. "Just let it do what it wants Daniel. The List knows what it's doing."

I leaned away reluctantly and soon enough coordinates got spat out of the side, and landed on the coffee table.

Quickly I snatched it up and I looked it over and I breathed in sharp and quick. I had to be hallucinating! There's no way...

"What's the coordinates?" Emma asked and Willy took the paper out of my hands and he raised his eyebrows.

Soon enough, the paper was passed around and Emma was jumping up and down in excitement.

"I can't believe it! We're going to Japan!" She squealed and Joe visibly salivated.

"All the different types of food..." Joe closed his eyes imagining it already.

Willy clapped me on the back. "Well alrighty then! Let's get ready to go, times a wasting!"

"Yeah! Let's go see what made the list loose it!" I said, who knows, this new alien might...well might be friendly.

I just hope it won't try and eat me like tentacle guy...

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I can't board this plane to Japan? I even offered to make the payment right now!"<p>

The clerk stared at me and sighed continuing to do her paperwork. "This flight is for those who paid AHEAD of time. Not little boys who are simple tourists and have a lot of cash on them to wave around."

I couldn't stand for this!

I grinned and looked at her closely. I concentrated real hard, planting the thought: _It's alright for me to go..he has the cash, he can get on. _

The woman blinked a little and rummaged around a little confused. She then handed me a ticket for the plane that I wanted, and I handed her the money. "Thank you and have a nice day!" I said to her and pranced of to the gate.

Sure I felt a LITTLE bad for manipulating her like that, but it's for the greater good for mankind.

Once I got on I gave a huge sigh of relief. Things were finally looking up. I even got first class! I leaned back and relaxed, maybe for once I would be perfectly at ease!

...unfortunately not. To my horror there were aliens on the list on this plain. Could I never get a break! Sure they were waaay down the list, but I had a job to do, so I stood up and cracked my knuckles...time for work!

For a couple of hours there was nothing, but the sounds of fighting and whatnot.

After the last Alien was killed I wiped the sweat from my brow.

"What does a guy have to do, just not to be treated as the main course for a meal?" One had tried to eat me, another crush me, mince me, use me as a rug...there was this humongous Alien that could've used me as a toothpick if it had wanted.

Unfortunately I didn't know when the last time he brushed his teeth...let alone chewed bubble gum..even had a freakin' mint for crying out loud!

I collapsed in my seat on the plain and everyone who was human was looking frightened of me...too bad when they got off, none of them would remember a thing. Courtesy of Dainel X memory wipe- guaranteed to erase any memory no matter how horrifying! Be it from disgusting Alien's or that annoying in-law of yours!

Too bad, this is zapping most of my energy...

When I got off I was more exhausted than I was relaxed...

"Well that was certainly an experience!" Willy announced. "I never had and Alien battle on a PLANE before!" Willy was all whipped up and he was going on and on about the battle.

Meanwhile Emma was looking around so excited about everything, Joe was looking at all the restaurants and street vendors.

"Joe...you look like you're about to eat the vendors. Close your mouth before you really do." Dana teased.

Joe shrugged and did as Dana asked.

"So Daniel, do the coordinates lead to any specific place?" It took me a moment to process what she had said, and I nodded.

"Um...yeah..." I took out the list and opened the coordinates again. "It looks like...a book store." Everyone nodded and I started to go in the direction of said place. "Let's hit the books!"

I let my feet take me to where I knew I was headed...Let's get this over with so that I could crash...

Soon enough we were infront a store filled with books of all kinds. A smile came to my face as I entered the place compacted with so much native culture.

This place was full of life, and yet not a lot of people were in here.

The orange light filled every crevice as I looked around for any strange people or threats.

My attention came to a blond girl, who's hair was out of control like mine, it would be good to be inconspicuous about why I'm here so I guess I should make some conversation.

I went over to her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around, and I couldn't believe my eyes-it was like looking at me...but not me...like I were...a girl?

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update everyone...drama has been happening and I've been having LOTS of writers block...but I hope to be updating sooner from now on ;) Remember: Read, Review, and Rainbows need Rain! Until next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:A heart to heart

**Weee****ll...If soon means four months of not uploading this chapter, but uploading chapters for my other stories and making new ones in the process I think I have 'soon' down pat ^-^"**

** Ugh...I got the latest Daniel X book and guess what? He goes to Tokyo! I soo called it..to bad that makes this fanfiction void, but who cares! It's a fanfic right? *Someone yells 'It's not cannon you moron' Ehheh...then lets call it an AU! On with the story.**

After a while I had a full stomach, but Joey was still like a begging hungry girl.

She wouldn't stop bugging me about how it wasn't fair and that there was still so much to try.

I had decided just to give in and let Joey and everyone else money so they could buy whatever they wanted.

As for me, I wanted to go buy a good book, and Danny came with me. Feeling that 'we shouldn't separate' trying to justify it with that Aliens could try and attack me.

I smiled at him knowing he just wanted to be my shining knight.

We had walked through many different stores, and I looked at the Kanji committing each to memory learning what they said and meant. There were a few manga's I had bought for fun.

After a while we were looking for another one and that's when he came across the book store. Not just any book store. THE book store. It was NOTHING like the others we had been to.

It almost seemed unreal. This store was just so amazing...I just HAD to look around. It would be real easy to learn the language once I took a look at the first couple of pages of books, with the great variety they had.

But where to begin? I trailed a hand across the spines of the books. Danny had wondered out of sight.

That's when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see who was asking about anything- when I saw Daniel.

There he was, standing in front of me in all his glory. He looked much better than I would've expected. No scars...nothing. He looked exactly like me. With the crazy blond hair, with blue eyes. Well...minus how his hair only reached his shoulders, and mine reached at the bottom of my shoulder blades.

Danny came up beside me and closed my mouth. "Don't tell me you're falling for this guy...? I thought **I** was was your one and only?" He put a fake pout on his lips for good measure.

I laughed and shook my head, slapping him on the chest with the back of my hand since he was behind me. "Don't be jealous Danny...here in front of me is THE Daniel X."

Danny then looked my double, and I continued on what I was saying; "And even though I should've known better I just had a picture of a bad boy stuck in my head...but here comes this pretty boy in place of my impression." I mocked disappointment and exaggerated a large sigh.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "So says the pretty girl counter part who doesn't have a single scar on her either."

I grinned sheepishly. "urm...Who says I pictured him with scars?"

"Sorry to intrude on this conversation, but mind explaining what the heck is going on?"

Both me and Danny looked at Daniel and I realized we had left him out of the loop.

"I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself; My name is Danielle. This is Danny...a figment of my imagination who I like to call my boyfriend."

Danny held out his hand to Daniel. "Nice to meet you Daniel. We promise once we round up our drang and you round up yours, we'll tell you everything."

"Uh...okay." Daniel took Danny's hand and shook it with a firmness.

I smiled and got my book, went to the register and paid for it, then we left.

Daniel was staring at me the entire walk to the Hotel that me and the gang had agreed on meeting at.

Danny was holding my hand and tracing lazy circles on the back of my hand, and I smiled at the kind gesture.

"So Daniel...how was your ride to Japan?"

Daniel looked slightly annoyed. "I didn't get to relax...had to kill aliens all the way here on a plane."

I winced. No wonder Daniel wasn't in a very good mood...he was wired up real bad from having to fight Aliens...without a break. Now here I am, barging in on his life. Certainly wasn't what he was expecting now is it?

"Well...I think we should take it easy then. Let you relax."

Daniel looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Nah...it's fine."

I nodded and continued. As I had expected. Everyone was there. Both from Daniels drang and from mine.

Will waved at me. "Hey! We met our gender benders!"

I laughed. "Good to know."

Daniel did a doubletake and shook his head. "Out of all the aliens I've seen...I thought I saw it all...but now I meet aliens that are the opposite gender of me and my friends! When will the madness stop?"

I laughed. "Never, unfortunately when you signed the contract there was a clause that said. 'madness cannot be avoided'"

Daniel visibly slumped. "Great."

I laughed at him. "It'll be fine. You only loose part of your sanity once every twenty aliens you kill."

"Grand. Now all I have to do is figure out how much of my sanity I have left to loose."

Willy laughed at our conversation as did Will and they both stopped to high five each other.

"I think it would be best if we rented a room now." I said announced to everyone. I looked at each of them. "Okay...maybe I should rent two rooms."

Danny chuckled. "One for girls, one for boys?" I punched his arm. "I don't want to be groped in the middle of the night, thank YOU."

I then huffed off, my so called boyfriend laughing and rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

Different thoughts plagued my mind. From different things like what would it be like to meet the gender bender of my boyfriend to how to stop the Sciclonexs from destroying Earth's Alien hunter?

She rented the rooms and payed for a two days stay talking to her in their native tongue with what little she had managed to learn.

The lady was nice enough...to bad after their stay she would have to wipe her memory.

She walked up after them and held up the keys. "Come on guys! Let's go check out our rooms! I managed to get big ones."

Everyone cheered at me...well. Minus Daniel.

Danny looked over at me and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders to comfort me. "It'll be fine." He whispered.

"He IS you after all." I shook my head and unlocked the first door to stop and stare at the magnificence of the room. The largness of it was and understatement...they really were being given the royal treatment.

Will looked over my shoulder. "Holy cow... this place is big enough just to hold all of us in this ROOM."

I laughed at my friend. "Do you _really _want to sleep in the same room as teenage, pheromone induced-"

"Okay,okay. I get it." Will laughed.

Emmet stepped in front of me taking off his shoes, then went to explore the apartment. "Look at this place...it's like we've stepped through time."

I smiled at Emmet, and took off my shoes, entering the apartment. Following suit the rest took off their shoes and entered the place they would be staying for the next couple of days.

"This is so beautiful!" Emma exclaimed and began to and began the exploration along with Emmet.

I smiled at everyone's excitement. I looked around a little bit to, and sat down on the couch. "I think we need to have a little hear to heart!"

Everyone paused and shared a few looks then sat down.

When the groups got situated, unknowingly my group and Daniel's group sat separately. Now everyone was looking at me, I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Where do I begin?"

"The beginning of course!" Said everyone in the room and I laughed.

"Alright...I guess I should."

I waved a hand to silence on coming statements, or questions.

"It started the day Daniel was born. The species I derived from saw potential, and wanted to create the perfect experiment." I paused and gazed at the floor with new interest.

"They took an unborn child, and placed the female DNA inside of that unborn child." Danny placed a hand on my shoulder and rubbed it a little. "The Scientists named her: Daniele." Yes, I DID use myself in the third person...making it sound like that was ten times easier. "The names didn't matter, but it was a start.

"They created a virtual reality plain where everything that happened to you, Daniel, happened to me. Minus the fact that I could never really leave that place.

"So, for years I did things along side you, at the exact same time."

I paused and took another deep breath and raised my head. "Three years ago, I discovered the Sciclonexes and found out my TRUE origin. I may have the DNA of a child from Alphar Nok, but I was in the womb of a Sciclonex goonie. They had created the perfect experiment...I was, and AM one of you Daniel...technically, I'm YOU yourself in female form"

I fisted my shorts and clenched my teeth. "I have lived a lie. What you do...I do. Because they want me to. They must have seen something, something to cause them to come here and want to destroy you, thinking that I myself was superior."

The group was silent. Nothing more was said until Daniel spoke up. "Well...that's not anything new though."

I smiled and nodded. "But they won't stop. If you kill them, more will just come. They want to kill you, badly."

"So you're telling me I'm facing an entire ARMY of white blobs?"

"How do you know they're white blobs?"

Daniel pointed behind him at the door. "Cause there's one right here, right now. Now who's the better alien hunter?" He grinned and I laughed.

"We'll see Daniel. We'll see."

**So what do you think? Am I not being detailed enough, am I moving to fast? I need to know! Remember: Read, Review and Rainbows Need Rain! Let me hear-...um...see...read? Never mind...- What you have to say! It helps me know and improve upon what you find acceptable! Until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4:

I, being who I am, walked over to the door and simply stood in front of it and waited for the action to take place. Danielle was standing beside me, her expression almost as excited as I was about having to face a Sciclonex.

Danielle reached out, and I grabbed her hand, and put it to my lips. Slowly I reached for the handle. Outside of the wood barrier, sounds of something not quite human were being made. The sounds were similar to what you would called a soft chirping of a giraffe. No...that's not quite right, Well here's something better...take a kitten, mix it with a bird plus a cricket; That's what it sounded like.

Slowly, I reached for the silver door handle, the silver cool beneath my finger tips. With my free hand I counted down to when we would throw open the door and attack.

Everyone was tense with anticipation, and when I reached the end of the countdown, I threw open the door ready to kick ome alien butt...and there was nothing there. Willy, and..Will? Both looked terribly disappointed and they went back into the hotel room sulking, muttering things about wanting to kick alien ass.

It was at that moment, my stomach decided to voice its own opinion on the situation. This was something that had to be solved before my stomach decided to try and eat me.

So as to try and appease it, I went over to the fridge to see if there was anything inside of it worth to eat, "Let's see...well lookie here! I've found a lovely carton of eggs." I hummed my satisfaction ans stood up thinking of different ways to try and make these lovely gifts from chickens...butts. I shivered at that thought, but didn't delve in _too _deep in that train of thought.

"Oh, no." Says Dana, and she came over to me and snatched them out of my hands. "If you even _touch_ the oven it'll explode. I'm going to cook these." Dana sauntered over the stove and got out a pan, and turned on the stove.

Dana's counter part, um, Danny? Yeah, Danny, laughed and pointed to Danielle. "Well, that's ONE thing you two have in common. I learned very soon that this girl can't cook if her life depend on it."

"Danny!" She scolded and reached for a pillow easily creating it into a knife. "One more word out of you, and I'll hurt you worse than that mission with the Gorfmids."

I raised my eyebrows. "If I recall correctly _I_ was the one who got hurt... badly at that. It took forever for my eyebrows to grow back. Not Dana, or..anyone else." Danielle looked at me for a moment in slight confusion then recognition.

"Oh...I get it. You thought _everything_ was mirrored. That's not true. Situation, and outcomes yes. Everything in between not so much...on certain things. You and I are truly like one another. I'm just a girl, as you are a boy. Our personalities don't differ much just because of gender. At least, I don't think so anyway."

Danny came over to my counter-self placing a hand on her shoulder with a completely solemn and toatally and utterly serious. "Just beware, when 'It's the time of the month' her ass kicking skills heighten tenfold."

Everyone in the room shivered at the thought. I couldn't help but smile at her. She _seemed _to be normal enough. So why not? Weirder things have happened.

Will came up next to me and inspected me from head to to. "hm...Hey Danielle, have you ever thought about the possibility that he could be your twin or something? You to _technically _are related." She called over her shoulder with a wicked grin plastered on her face. Definantly the girl version of Willy.

Danielle and I took a double take at her comment thought. Danielle looked at the floor while I looked at the ceiling in thought. It was one thing to think about it..another to voice your thoughts. It would be interesting, to have a living breathing sibling, that wasn't so annoying like Pork-chop. Hey, I love her, I really do, but some times I want someone who can understand me without having to have everything spelled out.

"Well, I suppose..." She said. "But Daniel would be the older one...I guess." A strange expression crossed her features. It didn't _seem_ sad. Unfortunately I couldn't get a good glimpse of it before it changed into nothingness as she concentrated on something, as though listening to something closely.

"Um...Danielle?" Nothing. I waved my hand in front of her face. Still nothing. Huh.

"Guys, did I break her or something?"

Danny, came up next to me, and shook his head. "We've totally lost her now, once she puts up that sound barrier inside her mind, she's deaf to the world. Death won't wrench her from the sanctuary of her music library inside that brain of hers." I raised both eyebrows and looked closer to her, and saw her mouthing the words to in fact; a song. He even noticed a slight whisper of a tune, but I didn't understand what she was saying.

"I bet it's a Japanese song, now that she can actually understand the lyrics to it." the young boy, Emmet, chuckled and waved a hand in front of her face, no reaction, just like I had tried before. "I remember one time, Joey poured cold water on her, I mean like, ice cold, almost frozen; but she didn't even flinch! Not even after she was done out of there. It was like she was completely out of it, and just went to bed. Not even her folks could get a peep out of her."

Will chuckled at the memory, but her face didn't stay like that for long. It was sad. "She does that when she needs to think, and not be bothered by anyone else. I just wish she would ask us about what she's thinking and not revert into herself. I mean, we're a drang right?" Will looked at everyone in her 'drang' as they all agreed with her.

Joey pursed her lips. "Danielle is just going through and Idendity crisis. She hasn't been free to do what ever she likes without second guessing herself for a while. It's a lot to take in."

I took this chance to look at my own drang, and they all looked a little shocked at this new development.

Danna nodded, and hugged herself. "We all need some alone time, I think she tends to want to hide it more than Daniel from what I can see."

Joey nodded, and Emmet looked at the group. "So, who's up for Trivial Pursuit?" Joey groaned, Danny laughed.

"You are SO on."

My friends looked at each other grinning from ear to ear. This was going to be fun.

_Danielle:_

I knew that what I had done was rude..I just needed to be alone for a bit. Just the thought of having Daniel as a brother...the person who the Aliens who had created me designed me after.

I wasn't in their clutches. I was officially me, and not following some path that Daniel made for me, but how much longer was I going to be free? Was this so called freedom going to last?

"_It's a tightrope that I walk on,_

_there's nothing left._

_I teeter,_

_I totter._

_Let's hope there's a net below when I fall."_

The words themselves were just a translation that her brain created from learning a language she should've learned long ago. Bet Daniel already knew Japanese... No matter what the Sciclonex's thought, she was just a copy. A copy for their insane experiment.

NO! I won't accept that! I have to stay strong so that Daniel lives. No matter the cost.

**Hey everyone! What do you think of the chapter? It's getting hard to try and write this when I'm loosing my motivation...maybe if I get some encouragement? Also, please inform me if there are any grammar issues! Remember: Read Review and Rainbows Need Rain! Till next time~~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Ace of Steaks

I had decided to make more contemplations inside my head, and analyze a few things. Coming to this part of my mind was similar to therapy. I talked inside of my head a bit, chastised myself for mistakes I could've prevented, and what not. It was realeasing a lot of stress, and boy did I have a lot of baggage to shove off….I was going to be a wreck after this.

I have no idea how long I was like that, but once I was done inside of my mindscape, I went straight to a room where I could be alone. Everyone knew not to bother me, so I assumed that my friends had spilled the beans on how I cope with situations like this.

My body collapsed onto the bed, and it creaked below me, but I shuffled under the covers anyway. I stared at the ceiling and brought the thin blanket up to my chin. "What's the matter darling?" My mother's voice cut through the fog and haze of my head, and I felt a hand on my cheek, and I turned into it.

"Nothing...I'm just having a hard time adjusting is all." I saw her smile down at me through my closed eyelids. "Danielle, you think that you need to keeps things inside of you till you pop to let them out..but it isn't healthy. Maybe you should talk to Daniel about it."

Her hand receded from my face, and when I opened my eyes my mother wasn't there. In her place was my little brother. Breean. We like to call him Steak, cause it's his favorite food. _Even before he had teeth._ He grinned at me and sat across from me. "Wanna play a game of cards?" I smiled and created a deck. "You're on. Just so you know, I added a few hands."

He glared playfully as he sat down crossed legged next to me. "Cheater."

I smiled apologetically (Well, I would like to think that). Then I grinned and looked superior. "It's not cheating, merely improving the odds of more wins." After that I summoned plastic collateral.

Dad popped up and took the deck. "I'll shuffle the cards, thank you." I grinned sheepishly. It was a known fact that I tended to shuffle the cards just right to where it was favorable to me.

Daniel:

I stood outside the door Danielle was in wondering if I should go inside to talk to her, thinking she was going to be very depressed and needing someone to lean on. Caause, ya know…me being the boy hero and all, only to here laughter of people within it. _"Hey! You cheated!" __At first I was a little confused on the sound of a young boys voice, but _I smiled when I realized that it was pork-chops counterpart.

_"It's not cheating if it's in the rules." __Danielle's voice responded sounding very triumphant._

There was grumbling and a woman said._ "Now children, if you can't play nice we won't play at all."_

_"You just want to stop playing because you're losing, Mom."_ Another smiled cracked on my face, and I lifted my hand, and knocked. There was shuffling, and Danielle opened the door, a smile gracing her lovely face.

"Oh, hey Daniel. Was there something you needed?" Her hair was a bit more disheveled than usual, I saw behind her a man woman, and boy.

The boy was wearing a hoodie that didn't have any sleeves on it his hair somewhat long, but didn't quite reach his shoulders, and the man and woman were smartly dressed. It was then that I noticed the fake coins on the bed, and cards. The dad was taking a peak at what I assumed was Daniels set.

"Playing cards?" I asked anyway even though it was obvious, and the brother said. "Nope, we decided that these paper things and plastic coins would be wonderful patterns if sewn into the blankets."

Danielle looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "No matter how hard you try, you're _not_ going to be as funny as Bill Engvall."

The boy grinned and shrugged. "Hey, I can try." Danielle shook her head and looked at me. "Brothers, what can ya do with them?"

I laughed. "Try having a sister who won't get out of your hair and is in love with every actor known throughout the galaxies, especially Earth."

Danielle grimaced. "My brother is obsessed with basketball, soccer, and baseball. He can recite all the famous players' biographies from their trading cards. Personally I question his sexuality."

A pillow hit her back with a shout of, "Hey! I heard that!" Danielle laughed and looked behind her. "I know. Just sharing my concerns, is all. You shouldn't lie to yourself about those kinds of things. It isn't healthy."

The boy glared, but didn't contradict her, or admit to any 'crimes of sexuality'.

Danielle stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her, telling her parents and brother that they could continue on without her and that Dad knew her cards anyway and could consider her next plays void.

"Honey.." The mother said. "Just be careful, alright?"

Danielle smile and nodded, closeing the door with a distinct click, and I looked at her a bit worried. "You don't think your brother is actually gay do you?"

She raised an eyebrow as though to say 'Really? That's your question?' She shrugged and answered it, anyway. "Well...he seemed pretty gay when we were playing cards." That, deserved a double take, and I stepped away from her. Danielle laughed.

"Daniel. There are two meanings of the word 'gay' the first and original meaning of 'gay' is equivalent to happy." Her eyes shined with humor at my disposal and I relaxed a little bit, and Danielle fingered her neckline of the shirt she wore.

"Truth be told...I never really liked the way people called male homosexuals 'gay' it's somewhat insulting. Gay means happy. I don't have a freakin' CLUE how it caught on to mean 'male homos'"

I rose an eyebrow. "I see you're somewhat passionate of the subject." Danielle nodded. "Remember when the Mvelks decided to create a colony in Mexico?" I nodded. It was an interesting culture that was…but not the friendliest of people. I had to run them off. It makes me wonder what happened when Danielle was handling the situation…?

"I made a friend in that colony, after straining myself to earn the colonies trust." I snapped to attention as she was talking. "If you remember correctly that species didn't have male or female. All were one sex that had both specific parts for the job; some looked 'female' others looked 'male' but that was all genes, and specific tribes and what not.

"My friend's lover and he went to a nearby town to get some supplies, and everyone shouted profanities and insults. One of them being 'gay' they asked me about it. I told them what they meant, and they looked at each other. 'It's fitting' they said, looking…happy, and then they said 'because to them, we are what we seem, we are the same 'sex' and are love and...we are happy'" Danielle had taken a longing look at the wall in front of her. "The people who thought they were insulting them. Were in fact complementing them, and acknowledging them, even though it was through hate."

Her eyes looked at the floor. And I stood still. These aliens were different from the ones I faced. The ones I faced were violent, and had attacked me. In the end I had to destory their houses and force them to make a retreat from the earth.

"That...isn't how things went here." Danielle looked and we just stared at each other for a few minute, and suddenly tears welled up into her eyes, the sparkling blue ones now held deep despair.

"I know." She turned away from me and held her arms close to her. "My life has been nothing but a shadow. A formulated lie, a lie that is so well written it could be easily mistaken for the truth. That alien whom you hit with the crow bar, protecting his dying lover. That was my friend." I widened my eyes.

"You read my mind," She nodded, her posture showing utter defeat, "Why did you do that?" I reached out her to and touched her shoulder, and it shook more. "I had to know...I had to know if they were okay on this Earth. I knew they were very protective of their ways, that's why I went through of months of learning them, and then encountering them, to inform them of the traitors, but...to see you just barge in there with no respect. To see all the people I befriended with fear, and blood, and fire..."

She collapsed, and she began to sob further. "It isn't fair, it isn't fair!" She sobbed, and Danny came rushing and at her side. "Danielle. Danielle, look at me, that's it. Look at me. I'm here, everything's fine." Danny held her face, and kissed her cheeks and tears, and forehead, whispering alien words of comfort.

The door behind me opened, and I saw the boy looking at me with worry. "You..what did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything. She read my mind about a memory I had. It was…gruesome, so much different from her own. If I had known…I would've stopped her." Truly I felt bad, and looked at Danny, for anything to help. I would've done anything, but he gave me a looked that told me to go.

I sighed and went into the bedroom that Danielle had recently inhabited, then vacated, and sunk on the bed, the springs creaked and I felt as awful as ever. The boy stood in front of me.

For a few moments it was silent and I sighed and took a stab at conversation. "Name's Daniel. I'm not sure what I should call you."

The boy looked at me from head to toe, and grinned. "Call me Steak." I laughed, humorlessly and nodded. "Alright, Steak."

I patted the spot next to me, "Come on, sit." and he did so.

Again there was a somewhat uncomfortable silence, but it was also a type of quiet that gave you time to think.

"You know…" Steak sounded thoughtful, and a little sad, it made me want to listen to him more, "when Danielle goes inside of her mind to think. She's always more vulnerable for the next couple of hours after. She cries more easily, and seems weaker than she really is; she lets everything build up for months at a time, waiting for the right time to explode. The last time this happened was probably a year ago. It was really bad. This fit of hers doesn't seem as bad as that though. I'm actually thankful for that." All the while he was looking through a deck of cards, and he smiled when he took out an Ace of Steaks.

"I think she did that on purpose." I said, and laughed. So she liked to mess with cards too? That's interesting.

So for the next hour or so, I played different card games with Steak, er...Mom, and Dad. There was a knock on the door, and Danna came in looking worried. "Danielle sure is a talker while she cries. Danny is watching her sleep to make sure she _stays_ asleep. He says sometimes she has night terrors of the day her parents died… Among other things." She brushed a hand through her hair and I sighed, she was so caring…so loving, but I was getting of track from the topic at hand.

I nodded, and the other members of the two drangs came in and sat on, or around the bed. Emmet and Emma seemed to be deep in a conversation about the endangered plant life of Japan, and Joe, and Joey were laughing about some story that involved a hot chili pepper and an ant hill.

Will, and Willy were adamantly telling stories about alien hunting, and Pork-chop and Steak were fawning over their favorite 'celebrities'.

The parents were having a somewhat-normal conversation, and Danna and Danny had retreated to wherever Danielle was sleeping to take care of her. So this gave me the chance to think things over with the situation at hand.

All in all, Danielle seems to be somewhat mentally unstable. Most of the time though, she's strong as an Ox. Instead of taking charge she thinks of a plan...on certain occasions, she IS me after all, and I tend to wing it most of the time despite making a plan.

She isn't like me in EVERY way, but wherever she had been before it was something similar to a mirror in a fun house that bends the light a certain way. Some characteristics were the same, but others could be drastically different. The Sciclonexs had created, and molded Danielle to their own design, to be like me, and to be different from me.

I stood up, and walked out of the room, and no one seemed to notice. I walked to the door, put on my shoes, and made my exit so that I could clear my head.

The night was starry and cool. The occasional cloud dotted the sky, and it made me smile a little, silver light was everywhere, and the moon was half full. My jacket broke some of the wind that blew my way, and I closed my eyes as it hit my face, this peace wasn't going to last very long.

Something shuffled in the distance, my eyes snapped open, my body tense and ready for fight mode. I looked at where I had sensed the movement, so I walked down the street in that general direction. This particular part of Tokyo was a bit deserted, so it was interesting to of sensed movement that a normal human shouldn't of been able to create.

The shuffling-type-movement was a bit mechanical, and the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up. There was a Sciclonex nearby, I could feel it.

There was a dark alley, so I decided to take it. What better way to lure out danger than do some horror movie cliché?

**Hey! I updated faster this time! Hehe...I feel so happy. I hope you all don't die of a heart attack XP Anywho, what do you all think? I'm not being TOO confusing am I? Any Grammar mistakes needing fixing? Tell me! Remember: Read Review and Rainbows Need Rain~~ Till Next Time~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sciclonexs and Whistling

The alley way, stunk. It stunk to high heaven, but the lure seemed to be working. I sensed the sciclonex following me into the snarrow walkway.

I walked down a few feet to where we both were deep within the shadows. I turned and there it was.

The sight was surprising, because the enitre body was covered in layered metal sheets, it looked like a regular human, except for the fact that the aliens armor was covering where the eyes, mouth, and nose where supposed to go. AND there was no gender to it at all. How the heck was this thing supposed to breath?

But worrying about it's respiratory system wasn't on my agenda at the moment, because it began to swiftly move towards me and he-she, do these things have a gender? - never mind..IT attacked with a swift jab to my side, but I jumped back.

"Realy?" I laughed out, "A JAB? My sister could hit better-" and hit it did, but this time...it was harder. It was a push to my chest so hard it sent me flying back into the garbage. Well, now I stunk as bad as the alley way, but I didn't break anything too important.

If this was a hobo's home I'd be in trouble, but I still had all my limbs so that was a plus.

"Oh-kay...you mean buisness...time to take the kiddy gloves off." I stood up, and thought hard about an energy blast. Just as it was forming in my hand the Sciclonex, came at me without a sound.

I saw the electrcity before it hit me, so I side stepped the attack, and kicked the Siclonex to where it tripped over a trash can- really? And fell to the ground.

"Not too strong are you, you piece of meatl? How do you even _breathe_ in that thing?" I lunged and kicked it again, and it hit the wall, and the helmet flew off it...and what I saw took me aback, what lay beneath all that metal was a lump of flesh. You couldn't even really call it flesh.

There was no color pigment of a skin tone, stark white. Devoid of color, devoid of life period.

It stood up, and looked? Um...stared in my general direction.

The Sciclonex took out what looked to be a regular pistol, and aimed it at me.

Just as I was about to react, an arrow pierced it's chest, there was a beep, then an explosion of the jelly the Sciclonex was made of, scatter about the alley-way.

Ew. I crinkled my nose at the sight. I've seen worse, but this was nasty.

But- who drew that arrow?

I turned quickly to asses the new enemey- only to find a hard faced Danielle holding a bow.

"Come on, Daniel." Her voice was devoid of emotion, and her eyes were filled with disgust and hatred as she glared towards the creature she had just murdered.

She turned on her heal, and the only thing I could do was dumbly follow.

Just a few minutes ago she had, had a mental breakdown...but now she's become a ruthless Alien hunter? What was up with her!

"Hey, Danielle, what did you-"

"That was a drone. It doesn't 'die' and only gets smarter as you fight it. The only _sure _way of stopping them is to destroy them. You can burn them, or separate the gel that makes them move. They aren't alive."

"Oh." Right. She's known about these things most of her life. Why wouldn't she know about how to kill- er...destroy them?

"Wait, then what are the real things like?"

"Only ten percent of the Sciclonex society has true free will. I've never seen a Sciclonex Scientist before. I've only seen pictures, and to those who live on earth, they would be considered God's of Beauty. Flawless, all powerful beings."

"That's...strange. They made something so ugly."

Danielle stopped. "I..once looked like that. Before they placed the altered DNA of you inside me."

A gust of wind howled through the alley, and I stopped. "So...you remember what it was like...to be one of those things?"

"No. Drone's have no free will. They only do as told. They don't understand their wrong-doings and have no memory.

"They are only puppets unless given true life. Like I was. In all intensive purposes, I was born the very day you were. Even if I had been a drone for a much longer time." Her hands clenched by her sides. and she glared at the concrete."And yet the Sciclonex's still manipulated me. I only had one safe haven, and those times were limited."

Wow. Danielle had issues. Enough said. So...what did that make all her friends? Drone made people...or simply just illusions? Was she really all alone...?

That made me feel pity. It made me want me want to make those Sciclonex's pay for what they've done to her.

I just wanted to go up to one, and teach them just what Daniel X was made of!

"I'll help. I'll do whatever it takes to make them pay for what they've done to you."

Danielle turned around fully, a worn smile on her face. "Well, I just can't refuse someone who is technically family now can I? Come on. Everyone else is waiting."

I complied and sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. Things just can't go smoothly can they?

The short trip was quiet. It was hard not to want to squirm in the uncomfortable silence that had settled between us, but...Danielle was a bit scary right now. So maybe it was better that there wasn't a conversation happening?

"Daniel..." Murmured Danielle. She didn't turn around, so I answered. "Yeah?"

She shook her head, and smiled. "No. Never mind."

I hesitated for a moment, was this some sort of test? How was he supposed to respond to this?

She continued on without another word, and I hurried after her as she gazed off into the distance.

What was going on inside her head?

We continued onward, and I laced my fingers behind my skull, and looked up at the dull sky. The City had its perks, but it also had its down sides too. You couldn't see the stars.

What to do, what to do...we simply just stay in silence can we?

So being the awesome person I am...I began to whistle. I began to whitsle "Jolly Holiday" You know, from the movie Marry Poppins.

I could tell that Danielle was having a hard time not joining in. So I whistled louder, and began to to a little jig, using wild hand motions. I pranced in front of her, and held my hand out to my fellow Alien.

She smiled her first genuine smile since I saw her, and she laughed.

Danielle shook her head, and took a step back. Well. Now I feel rejected. Can't have that now can we?

I rose an eyebrow, still whistling and grabbed her and began to spin, and- well, I guess you could call it waltzing. If you could call, stumbling around to whistling a 'Waltz'.

It wasn't too far off that a buble of laughter escaped her, and the movements became more fluent.

She also began to whistle along with me, and at some point- _I_ became the girl and _she_ was leading out dance.

Cheeky.

It only lasted a couple more minutes, and we collapsed in the street a couple of laughing idiots.

"You really know how to cheer up a girl don't you!" She gasped after her laughing fit ended.

"Nah," I said a grin plastered on my lovely face, "I may be a ladies charmer, but I know that when _I'm_ in a brood mood, I like something to take it off my mind. It's better than sealing up inside. It ain't good for you ya know"

Danielle looked away, frowning, a look a shame washing over her and I sighed. And I went through all that work to make her smile, let's try again- shall we?

"It's okay to file things away for later, but...you need to talk about what's making you down. You're me remember? You and I _need_ to talk about our problems."

Danielle sighed, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes and turned to face me, "My life has never been my own." She murmured, bringing her knee's to her chest, and hooking her arms around her legs.

"I've been observed, monitored, and probably even modified-"

"Modified?" I asked out of true curiosity.

Danielle smiled, and explained it to me like changing memories. If one found out to much, then the Sciclonex's did something to your brain to change your memories.

"They did all that, in order to make sure I could never suspect I wasn't my own person...that I was plunged into situations that mirror yours. Sure, I may have made different out comes, but what bothers me in here," She paced a hand over her heart, "Was something to warrant my death."

Somehow that made sense, as we stood there staring at each other, no matter how cruel it was. She may be...well _me, _but she's still different. Her life has never been her own, she probably would never of existed if it weren't for me.

"But you can talk about it _now."_ I insisted, placing a hand on her shoulder."There's nothing holding you back." I tried, and it actually got out a chuckle of my female counter-part.

"I suppose old habbits die hard."

In answer to her, I nodded, helped her up, and patted both shoulder's "Then shall we head back to our domain?" I asked in a clearly fake british accent, as I linked my arm through hers; and she grinned, responding in an equally fake accent, "We shall."

* * *

><p>In a ship above Terra firma, a man with blood red eyes, and golden hair stared at a screen where Daniel and Danielle were laughing together, and his teeth clentched.<p>

"How did she escape?" He ground out, and a lower being worked hard and fast to do as his master had asked.

Quickly and efficiently he found his answer.

"There was a rift in our system, one where we were unable to monitor her for just the right amount of time, for...her to escape."

The golden haired man's eyes, filled with anger, but the red sea soon became errily calm.

"Sir," Said the lower being, "What are we going to do...?"

With a sigh, the man stood to his full height, and gazed at the screen. "We continue as planned."

Life actually would be so much easier, once the lesser Daniel was out of the picture, and Danielle could make her debut, all Danielle would need was a bit of memory modification, and she would be good to go.

A smile played at his lips. Things were actually looking toward being fun.

**This chapter took entirely too long to write! Grr...but I AM happy with the results. We finally got a glimpse of the Sciclonex's!**

**Everything made sense right? I sure hope it did...but any who! Remember: Read Review, and Rainbows Need Rain! Till Next Time~~ **


End file.
